


[podfic] Dangerous Little Games

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: The Hatesex Chronicles [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Hate Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Self-hate, sex, and dubious motives. Bethany/Cullen.





	[podfic] Dangerous Little Games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangerous Little Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489266) by [codenamecynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamecynic/pseuds/codenamecynic). 



**Fic** : Dangerous Little Games 

**Author** : codenamecynic

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 5:09

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 4,7 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kbyte3vkflwm4xm/codenamecynic+-+Dangerous+Little+Games+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/nnchbid2)


End file.
